fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Awakening DLC Scripts http://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Awakening_DLC_Script Thought I'd share that here. I might add these to the wiki and whatnot (they're kinda insightful on how characters would interact with one another, I must admit. Will make working on my hack a bit easier~). Though for the character-specific things, would they go on the character's pages themselves (such as Lucina vs Marth dialogue, or Tiki vs Tiki dialogue)? Xenomic (talk) 06:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm...Yeah, I don't see why the character specfic stuff wouldn't go on the character's pages. And yeah, if you can add those, that would be great!--Otherarrow (talk) 11:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::A bit late, but got quite a few of the DLC scripts done (Rogues and Redeemers 1-3, Smash Brethren 1-3, Lost Bloodlines 1-3, and Champions of Yore 1-3). There's still a few more to be done as per my To-Do List (The Future Past 1-3, Harvest Scramble, Summer Scramble, and Hot-Spring Scramble), but for the most part, the scripts are pretty close to done! Still not sure about the dialogue though. I mean, the battle dialogue can easily go onto pages I suppose, but actual conversations, such as Tiki/Pr.Marth, Nowi/Arden, etc. would make a page bloat up. Maybe...I'm not sure on how to handle that bit lol. Maybe I should ask in the thread? ::Also, it seems that the only thing I have to write down for FE12 are the base conversations. Remember when I asked if we should put them all in a "Base Conversation" page or like Support pages? http://www.serenesforest.net/fe12/base.html ::Yeah, I found this. This shows how many there are...having them all on one page would make the page EXCEPTIONALLY huge...but having them like supports could work (if albeit a lot smaller than many of the other support pages). I wouldn't know what to name them though (Caeda/Base Conversations? Caeda/Support?), and Tiki's would need to go on her Support page outright I think. It's confusing lol... Xenomic (talk) 20:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, treating them like supports would probably be best. Base Conversation seems right, since they are technically separate from the in game Support system (it's complicated). As for the SpotPass conversations, yeah, it would bloat the page. Maybe have another subpage for just battle conversations? I know they tend to bloat pages as it is, even in other games. But go ahead and ask. Outside feedback has helped us out before.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Aye, they are separate. Though that'd cause only issues for Tiki seeing as she already HAS a Support page but...ehhh. Whatevs I guess lol. I'll figure something out later if the thread doesn't tell me anything lol. Xenomic (talk) 21:30, February 7, 2014 (UTC) A bit of a naming mess I was renaming Granion to the proper name Kranion, during this, I realized there was another page "Kuranion" (another interpretation of the same kana (but this one is actually a correct interpitaion unlike Granion)) I know I marked "Kuranion" for deletion, but Kuranion is used through the site a lot more(well, it is used in the templates and such? I have no idea how to change the name in the TRS template), would it be easier to delete "Kranion" (formerly Granion) and rename "Kuranion"? I'm sorry for the mess, I hadn't realized Kranion had two pages under two different names @_@ L95 (talk) 00:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :I deleted the offending pages and tried to clean things up. I just deleted Kuranion and fixed up the Kranion page, since both pages were pretty devoid of content anyway but one is at the right name. Wow. I didn't know we had two pages for that dragon, nor that dragon was actually one of the four plot important dragons. How did this happen? Thanks for the heads up all the same! EDIT: As for editing the TRS nav, just type Template:TS into the search bar and it should take you straight to the code of the nav, were you can make changes as you see fit.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) GIFs So, just uploaded quite a bit, and well...here's the dilemma. While the transparent GIFs, such as on Zephiel's page, are good, they don't seem to be animated properly, as say in this particular image. I put some of them up for deletion, but I'm leaving it up to you guys if you think these should stick around or not, or if anyone around would be willing to try and redo the GIFs at the proper speeds... Xenomic (talk) 01:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm. If the "lone" ones aren't animated properly, then by all means replace them with the others. We never got an answer on the thread on which they preferred, but I do think we should go for everything working properly first and foremost. If that makes sense. Sorry if I am not much help.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I'll probably raise the question again on there to try and get some more feedback. So those that got set up for deletion that are GIFs, feel free to unmark them and put them onto pages if you see fit then I suppose. I'm going to continue ahead and put up the other ones that need to put up. We can probably leave the ones that are transparent on the wiki until further notice. Xenomic (talk) 01:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm. Yeah, we probably should put them onto pages soon, shouldn't we? Forgive me for being a lazy grump, but can you get back to me once you got everything uploaded so we can put it up all at once? Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I already got everything that I had available uploaded and put on pages for the most part. Including all on the Critical Hit page. Not all critical animations are on there though IIRC. Xenomic (talk) 02:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see then. Well, thanks. Sorry that I wasn't much help. While we are on the subject, do you know a place we can move these animations out of the galleries (where they can't really "play" due to being shrunk to fit, unlike the icons) and into the articles proper? Or should we not worry about it?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't worry about it. It'd be a pain to try and get them to play normally due to how big they are (keep in mind, these I got from a LP, and so the size is probably larger than what would be in a normal GBA game), as you HAVE to have them at the same size as their original uploaded size. This was something the FFWiki was discussing a few years back, and we decided to not go with GIFs due to this problem. However, here it's not so much an issue as well...how're you gonna capture a critical animation otherwise, right? Of course, having them as transparent gifs would be better but...that requires having someone that could do that. ^^;; Xenomic (talk) 02:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I see I see. Alright, I get you.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: There are many ways to resize gifs, (I use this: ezgif.com/resize/) I noticed that if a gif is smaller, it'll still animate if blown up, but not if it is bigger and shrunk(Noticed this on the saints staff page). L95 (talk) 03:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Odyy... Some user named Odyy was attempting to make a fanfiction on a page, he wants to make fanfictions on this wiki. What's your say to this? :So let me get this straight, this guy shows up asking for details and discussion on the forums about a fanfic he is writing, and you then start harassing him for no reason about something he didn't do. I didn't see anywhere that he was going to add the fanfic to the wiki, he just wanted to discuss it on the forums. Sorry buddy, but it does look like you are the bad guy here.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:09, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not the "bad guy", I was the "confused guy". I thought he was writing a fanfiction! Ok? And I have feelings too! Last time this happened in worms wiki the vandal kept on writing it. And now I thought it was happening again! Ok!? IF YOU READ THE "ASSUME GOOD FAITH" SECTION OF THE WIKI INSTRUCTIONS YOU'D KNOW I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING, NOW STOP SCOLDING ME, THAT'S MOM AND DAD'S JOB (I wasn't yelling, I was making that last phrase pop out) ( 16:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC)) :::Don't yell please (or "pop" or whatever you were doing). You need to assume good faith as well, you know. The guy even said that he wasn't planning on adding fanfic to the wiki yet you kept harassing him to "go back to fanfiction.net", without even listening to him. Now that was just rude.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ........ (anon, he'll never listen, just give up! NO! You got anger issues. I know...) *sigh* why doesnt anyone listen to me? :Pardon? I have no idea what you are even talking about. Calm down. Take a break if needed.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Catalena Bar the coding mistake I made I see no reason for the removal of the quote I put in. She does say it, if you'd like I can provide a source for this information Yoshi876 (talk) 20:41, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, nothing like that. I removed it because the same quote is the article topper and I thought having it twice would be redundant. Sorry if you took offense.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::No worries then, I was just curious because it wasn't mentioned in the edit summary. Yoshi876 (talk) 21:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, my bad then. I probably should have noted it.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Er... Just curious, but couldn't you have renamed those files that you deleted instead of deleting them? The only thing wrong was the filenames (which I did leave a message on the uploader's talk page while he was uploading the images). It just seems like more work just to redo all of that instead of just renaming and then fixing the links. Hell, -I- could go around and change the names appropriately on the pages if I must...(I did try to rename the files, but I don't have that power here soooo yeah lol). Xenomic (talk) 21:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::There were so many and moving images is such a hassle and I was busy with real life stuff and that took the least amount of time. Sorry. Do you want me to restore and move them? But still, I am really annoyed at this kind of thing, since picking a not sucky filename takes like zero effort, so if they can't even put in the effort to do that... At the very least, they could have looked at similar images and gone "huh, my filename sticks out like a sore, poorly chosen thumb". Sorry again.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:34, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I know. I get annoyed at people not renaming files as well. I'll tell you what, you rename them as how Eng has done them, and I'll set them up on pages. Unless you want to wait and see how I name them on the pages first? I'll get right on that actually... Xenomic (talk) 21:42, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::That would probably be best. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Should've checked the history of Morgan's page first probably. It was listed there. http://gyazo.com/1b999eb907d3edd9763ba6425c8775c2 :::::Use this to try and find out which ones is for which. If you have to, since you made the links redirect to what they are now, type in the original filename and go from there. Xenomic (talk) 22:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's the thing, in my scramble to try and get them to the proper filenames (since Falcon Knight was a Dark Flier, and Pegasus Knight was at Falcon Knight) I kinda moved them all around and somehow Dark Flier ended up out and out gone while both Falcon Knight and Pegasus Knight were dups of the Pegasus Knight. I majorly fucked up. I'm sorry. I fucked up twice over today.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) If you could real quick, please rename File:FEDS Bishop Map Sprite.gif to File:FEDS Bishop (M) Map Sprite.gif. Thank you, and I apologize for the inconvenience. ^^;; Xenomic (talk) 01:06, February 17, 2014 (UTC) New background for wiki? So, I have someone that may be willing to make a new background to the wiki. I'm sure you can probably implement it in both Oasis and Monobook (if not, I'm pretty PRETTY sure JBed, Catuse, Drake, or one of those guys over at the FFWiki can help you out with that). Would you be willing to have a background to the wiki at all? Xenomic (talk) 09:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Zahlzeit set up a background for Oasis, and I think it's at least passible (it beats the old Oasis background we had at least.) I personally like the white on Monobook, but it's been pointed out that the wiki is lacking in the good visuals department, so sure. What is it?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Not sure yet, still waiting on her to do the mock-up. Once I get the image, I'll post it here for ya to check out. Xenomic (talk) 20:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Fair enough.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Translations Pages?? So, here's food for thought (which I will post in the thread on Serenes Forest, as well as to others on the wiki), but perhaps we should have a translation page for each game, similar to how the Final Fantasy wiki does it? Such as...http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy/Translations for instance? Or any of the translation pages on that site thereof? I feel it'd be of great help on this site, plus it's something I feel that should be on the site to begin with. It kinda pains me to remove most of the stuff I've been removing on the Character/Weapon/Item pages for games as there's no other good place for them, but after thinking about this today (after doing FE2 and starting FE4 for the character pages), thought it'd be something to think on. Xenomic (talk) 01:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I can definitely see a good use for translation pages like the one you've linked from the FFWiki. I do think we should have something like that here.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I may try a mock-up for a page then for FE1, as well as the translation template that the FFWiki has (simple copy/pasting code is all that's needed there). That'll be after I take care of all of the character pages. The FE4 one is going to need some help as I don't know all of the bosses for that game... Xenomic (talk) 02:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would work. As for the FE4 characters, if all else fails, you can just look up the nav template and follow the links from there. That's what I'd do at least. Sorry if I am not much of a help. (However, do note that the NPCs for both gens are out of order...for some reason I am not entirely sure of. I should probably get around to fixing that.)--Otherarrow (talk) 03:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well...I tried to put in the Translations template from the FFWiki, but that didn't really go well. If you can, see if JBed wouldn't be willing to help out. Just have him jump over to Template:Test to try and figure out how to get that working. I already brought over the Tnav and Transclude templates, but not sure what else is missing for this to work right...and since I'm assuming it was JBed that made the template in the first place, he'd know what to do. I'll probably start the actual translation pages in the meantime. We'll be linking them to the game templates, but the Translation navigation template would be nice to have methinks. Xenomic (talk) 02:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::You can't get it to work? How strange. Well, the next time he comes around, I will try to point him towards it if I remember. Sorry. As for a translation nav...hmm. I can't see the harm.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It is quite bizarre. I only saw two templates that the FFWiki was using for it, and those are what I transferred over so I don't know what else I'm doing wrong...templates AREN'T my strong suit, believe it or not. The FE4/13 ones I just knew how to deal with mostly because it's just table coding in reality with those. This one? This one has some funky HTML stuff that I don't know about (is it HTML? I don't know really...it's coding that I don't know how to deal with myself...). Xenomic (talk) 02:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well, you know much more than I do, so I can't help until I can find JBed. Geez. Why can't anything be simple?--Otherarrow (talk) 03:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::If it were simple then...I dunno, insert willy pun here? ^^;; ::::::::In any case, I set up the Translation page for FE1. Give it a look-see and see if you think that's the best way to set it up. I'd LIKE to use the tables that the FFWiki uses, but well...I think that's CSS specific and all that. The tables we have will just have to make due I suppose (we can't actually color-code anything with the default tables we use it seems so...). Xenomic (talk) 03:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::The only thing I can think to add is a fan translation column, for when what we got from Shadow Dragon differs from fan translation.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:13, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah yes, that is something that should be added. For which games should it not be added for? Xenomic (talk) 03:18, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Probably just Tear Ring Saga. Yeah, the first five games weren't localized, but Awakening has given us enough names that it's worth noting yah? A lot of characters with "N/A" (or whatever) in those sections though. Shrug.EDIT: We should also have official romanized Japanese names as well, for completions sake.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:22, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Please tell user 63.92.248.201 to stop adding their original characters to the class pages? 63.92.248.201 is adding several original characters that do not exist. I don't feel like continuously undoing their edits. (and I included the reason why in the edit comments) L95 (talk) 23:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :I blocked the guy. Sorry about that, I was briefly busy with real life stuff. Thanks for taking care of things though, you and Xeno both!--Otherarrow (talk) 00:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the "Gheb" Page I think its safe to open back up the "Gheb" page for editing. The Gheb thing died off years ago, and the "Gheb" page itself isn't that great...Crea756 (talk) 14:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, sure.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:24, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Really, i dont think anyones played GhebFE or GhebSaga in like 3 years. GameFAQs stoped talking about him too...Crea756 (talk) 14:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that as sarcastic so much as...dismissive? I really don't care about this Gheb thing either way. As you noticed, I unlocked the page.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I notice the Gheb page is locked again. Could you unlock it so I or someone else can fix the stat template? The page can be re-locked immediately after the template is fixed. Codefreak5 (talk) 00:55, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, yeah. Folks went back to vandalizing it again, proving that the Internet never forgets. I'll unlock it.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:39, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Instead I just fixed the stat template myself.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:43, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, okay, thanks. He's still missing his hard mode stats, though, so you may want to add them or have those added as well. Codefreak5 (talk) 01:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Awakening Children Hair Colors Was wondering if you would be interested in having images of the children character's possible hair colors? I am currently doing a playthrough in awakening and could get decent images of all children character's hair colors (Minus Brady). from all parent characters (Minus hair colors only inherited from avatar and Chrom) I'll be making the images for myself anyway but if you would like them on the wiki let me know. Tiero (talk) 14:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Obviously I'm not Otherarrow, but I reckon it would be a very useful resource in any case. Would you be using Miiverse screenshots? The quality is slightly worse, but not noticeable unless you want to rip them or something. I just got a capture device recently, but I'm way too busy to grab stuff from Awakening. Aveyn Knight (talk) 15:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :I had planned on using my phone to take the picture. (I get almost screenshot quality pictures, it has a really good camera) but I will try Miiverse first as they would probably be better quality. Then I will put the name of the father/mother that gave the child their hair color on the picture itself and the make a collage to keep the image gallery cleaner. :I assume these should go on their respective character's pages?Tiero (talk) 15:52, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm surprised about the phone quality. I think Miiverse is probably safer, but it will be very tedious... Well, if it's just for reference, phone pictures might suffice, but I'll leave the rest to Otherarrow. Aveyn Knight (talk) 15:57, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah Miiverse works and is better quality. It takes a little longer but I'm definetly using it instead. thanks Tiero (talk) 16:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, go for it. I can see how the hair colors would be useful to have.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:00, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Cool, it may take a while before I add them, I still have Supports that I need to build and then I will have to do the editing. Tiero (talk) 17:05, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, as for phone versus Miiverse or whatever, as long as it isn't obviously a screenshot of a 3DS, I am fine. But yeah, it's OK if you take your time. Thanks for all the help!--Otherarrow (talk) 17:15, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::No problem. I just changed my wiki avatar to a screenshot I took with miiverse and cropped on my Laptop. That's probably what I'll have the pictures look like. Tiero (talk) 17:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: Your pictures look great, but j-just one thing, can you save them as png? The jpeg compression on otherwise great quality images makes me sad :c (Unless your phone auto saves them as jpg or something) L95 (talk) 19:39, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: These aren't from my phone, they are miiverse screenshots that I then edited from my laptop. Unfortinately I have no idea if or how I can change it to a png. Sry :( Tiero (talk) 19:47, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: I have copied this conversation to my talk page so please everyone comment on that instead. That way we can stop flooding Otherarrow's talk page. Tiero (talk) 20:31, March 21, 2014 (UTC) 69.126.57.20 This IP address has Vandalized Henry's page twice now. Thought I should let you know Tiero (talk) 16:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the trivia errors I made. My eyes skimmed over final by accident. I was just trying to contribute.... Someone is going and changing what the games are numbered as. I don't care personally, but just wondering if it should be discussed? (more specifically, BS FE is considered FE5, and all games after that are bumped up.) This was stated in an official interview. Also, I think stuff like FE5 are redirects, so those would need to be fixed too. L95 (talk) 15:20, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::The numbering is basically for convenience, on both sides, and the games are not numbered in of themselves. Since we use "BSFE" for Akaneia Saga, I don't see the point of shifting the numbers solely so that it "fits", since we don't need it to fit since it already fits. So there is really no need to bother. Quiet frankly, IS has been inconsistent on if BSFE "counts" as part of the numbering anyway, and I am not sure why it would, since it's basically a few bonus Mystery maps with voiced lines in standalone packaging. It's a spinoff. Also, it would take way too much work to move everything forward a number for something that will probably be forgotten about in a few years anyway.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:29, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Crystals named after tinctures. The tinctures in heraldry are Metal:Or (Gold), Argent (Silver) Color:Gules (Red) Azure (Blue) Sable (Black) Vert (Green) and Purpure (Purple) And then the furs which don't have the crystals named after them. So yes I'm positive the crystals in the shield of seals are named after the tinctures. http://www.internationalheraldicregistry.com/uploads/5/7/5/5/5755206/3707747.jpg?546 Terff 21:49, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't even cover all the tinctures, and, again, those are just alternate names for the colors of each of the spheres. The Lightsphere is white/silver, the Darksphere is black, the Starsphere is blue, the Geosphere is green, and the Lifesphere is red. The new names of each of the spheres is based on their existing colors, not an incomplete reference to some irrelevant concept.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, I think they brought up a valid point. It seems pretty clear to me that NOA based the crystal names after something and the tinctures seem to match. ::Also, the crystal names in the Japanese version are totally different, so it doesn't really matter that the English names are an incomplete reference. Besides, we had the Tellius races named after runes and not every rune was used, only three or four out of dozens. Aveyn Knight (talk) 17:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Unlike the case with the rune names, I am pretty sure that those alternate names for those colors didn't come from tincture though. The tincture is named after the existing alternate names for the colors, which comes from other languages I believe (off the top of my head, Argent is Italian and Azure is...a lot of things, but I think it has it's roots in Latin), and not the other way around. If I recall, the orbs in the Japanese version were just named after their colors aren't they? The English translation did the same thing, but used a different language because calling the red orb "Red" would just sound silly to English speakers. So...yeah to conclude, I do think it veers towards a massive stretch to assume that the renamed orbs, which are still named after their colors, comes from something unrelated that also named its colored parts after their colors. Shrug. Sorry for the trouble, but I do think this idea seems like a bit of a leap in logic.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:45, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::OK, Gules is a color that definitely originated from heraldy, and didn't just spork the name from somewhere else like the rest. So maybe it might be that after all. Shrug. Sorry again for the trouble, but when I see "this uses these foreign names for colors and this unrelated thing uses foreign names for colors, it's clearly a reference and not just both using foreign names for colors", I tend to get rather suspicious. Sorry again.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) all i did on my talk page is use pictures from the wiki, oh is that illegal or something :Not really, but it clutters up the page and makes conversations harder to follow. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:34, April 17, 2014 (UTC) oh ok sorry i didnt realise- posted by ff13vanille Teeny Someone Messed up the Image at the top of this page. I undid their edit but it still looks messed up. I'm not good with fixing the way images are displayed on the wiki so I thought I should let you know instead of trying to fix it myself User:Tiero (talk) 18:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :No, this seems to be a Wikia problem, not anything to do with their edit. If anything, they noticed it too and tried to fix it.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Really sorry if I made it worse then User:Tiero (talk) 18:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::You didn't do anything wrong. Also, sign your posts.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:50, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. I had Messed up my signature to the point where it wasn't really usable. I somewhat fixed it now though User:Tiero (talk) 18:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Jahn I partially restored the notes section, though noted that the sixth game came before the seventh, which revealed the Dragon's gate. You can take a look, and tell me what you think. Emperor Hardin (talk) :Yeah, referring to a character not knowing of a plot thread that flat out didn't exist until the next game is just...I can't think of the word. Nitpicky? Wrong? Speculative? I wouldn't note it or worry about it at all.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:59, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, it was your decision. Personally I think it can fit as Jahn was left for dead when Dragon's King was slain, and then left for dead as the temple was sealed up. Due to this, I personally think Jahn missed out on the existence of the Dragon's gate. Emperor Hardin (talk) 00:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe, but that is too speculative to put into articles. It makes sense, don't get me wrong, but yeah.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:10, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Class Pictures I was thinking with the class pictures in the galleries we should probably only use the unique models rather then al the head or palette swapped models. For example, we can get rid of the Brady, and Laurent pictures in the Berserker gallery, but keep a picture of the skinny model, and large model used by Basilio. The Brady, and Laurent pages would keep the Berserker images in their character gallery. Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:14, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :It is true that we don't list every recolor, for example, on the class pages. So yeah, I see your reasoning.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Smash Bros character pages? I think it's appropriate to make pages regarding smash bros characters from melee until marth or other fire emblem characters are completely cut, just information about their appearance in ssb, example: talking about mario or kirby, etc. About their role in subspace emissary and their match up with marth, ike, Roy, etc. Agree? :My two cents: I disagree with this.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 00:46, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This isn't the Smash Wiki, so no. We already cover Marth, Ike, Roy, Lyn's, etc appearance in Smash Bros on designated sections of their respective pages. Everything else is outside our scope.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:46, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Featured Article I know you said you do not like people bugging you about this, but we have not had a new featured article in over a year. Can you please put in the article the votes ask for?--Thenewguy34(Other) 22:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think someone else said they'd take care of it? Then again, folks say a lot of things. Is the template even locked? EDIT: As one vote was invalidated due to lack of signature, the vote is tied anyway.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Routine Cleaning Could you please clear out Category:Pages proposed for deletion? Most of superseded files are from the image improvement project not too long ago. There's also an unused redirect I fixed and superseded categories there as well. Thanks! Otherwise, I've been fixing little things here and there. My backlog of edits has slowly been whittled down to a more manageable amount, still working on that, and on what I can catch on things as they come in. A little at a time.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 10:50, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism One of our vandals are trying to disrupt my page on the Wiki, please, block him. (seriously, I'm ridding us of many problems) http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.106.197.225 DozlaOP Hey there Otherarrow, my name is Bruce (DozlaOP) and I'm new to this wiki and I'm still getting into the swing of determining what information is useful to post on this wiki. I've been noticing recently that you've been deleting a lot of my edits on the wiki. To be fair, I'll admit that some of these edits were useless and just clutering up the page more (like my "contrbution" to the orion's bolt page) However, things that I legitimately feel were not at all clutter, and had no negative effects were being deleted as well, specifically the recent strategy posts I made. I would very much appreciate it if you would explain why these things were removed, as I see no real reason why they were in any way detramental to the pages they were on. Thank you--DozlaOP (talk) 11:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Bruce (DozlaOP) :Oh, those I couldn't tell what you were actually saying because your grammar was terrible. Work on that please? A strategy is of no use if the reader can't tell what it actually says.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thank you for responding so quickly. I really wish to make contributions to the wiki and I'll work on improvig it in the future.--DozlaOP (talk) 12:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC)DozlaOP Uh...Not proving my point very well with the misspellings in that last comment, but you get the idea. I'll work on my grammar. Random Question For FE1 and 3, do they take priority in canon, or do their remakes? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 12:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think they contradict each other over much. For stuff like the curse of the Emblem, we just note both versions and leave it up to the reader to decide.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Golden Ticket Contest Hi there! Wikia is excited to announce our Golden Ticket contest, the winner of which will win an all-expenses paid trip to E3 2014 in Los Angeles as the biggest fan there to represent the massive Nintendo Wikia community. Please feel free to enter the contest yourself! We’d also appreciate it if you’d let your community know about the contest. Due to the narrow timeframe for the contest, I took the liberty of adding a right-rail badge to your main page that links to the sign-up page. Feel free to remove it if you want, but I think it'll be a good way to let your community know they have a chance to represent your community at E3. Thanks, and good luck! Mhadick (talk) 22:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Gerome Page Vandalism Lately there has been a lot of trolls vandalizing Gerome's page with Batman related edits. You should probably lock it because it's becoming a hassle to constantly undo. -Nauibotics (talk) 11:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Impersonation Hey Arrow, it seems like someone called Crea756 was trying to vandalize DozlaOP's talk page by impersonating you and a King Marth guy? He put for "your" comment: :"Please try to work on your Grammar. It's simpily awful, and makes things very hard to understand. PLEASE... --Otherarrow (talk) 16:09, July 1, 2014 (UTC)" and for the King Marth guy: :"Ok, first off, stop being so rude.....-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis• blogs) 20:19, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ". Just wanted to inform you in case you missed it. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 01:00, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Ok, dug a bit deeper into this Crea guy and it turns out someone called Pontifex Morva impersonated you on Crea's talk page, with Crea editing the comment a bit for spacing. Here's the edited (for spacing) comment: :"Oops! Please don't post on other people's talk pages without permission, thanks!--Otherarrow (talk) 17:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) " What's with this guy and faking users? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 01:05, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ::PontrifexMorva is a troll who's been banned (twice now even), and he was trying to start shit. Crea is probably the same, if not outright a sock for PontifixMorva. Guh, I thought I was done with this guy.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:21, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey, someone called King Marth 84 tried to impersonate King Marth 64 and left this message for me (they're on your talk page as of right now too): :"Hi I have received report that you have tried to impersonate me and vandalize talk page please stop this is fraud thank you I will report to Otherarrow if it occurs again -- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis• blogs) 21:11, July 1, 2014 (UTC)" :::Do they think people don't know what the edit history is? Urgh. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 05:28, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Edit: The same guy (King Marth 84) was on DozlaOP's talk page, leaving this as King Marth 64: :"Hi please work on grammer it makes things difficult to understand thanks you -- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis• blogs) 23:06, July 1, 2014 (UTC)" :::I'm getting suspicious that King Marth 84, Crea, and Pontifex Morva are all the same person. Is it possible to check? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 05:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Guh, I forgot what I did for that though... I'll ask around with folks who know this kinda stuff.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:16, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Hello Otherarrow, I'm Lumoshi, an admin at Fantendo. If this wiki does affiliations, can we be affiliated? -- Lumoshi (talk) 23:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Do we do affiliation? I never thought about it to be honest. Thanks for the thought though, all the same!--Otherarrow (talk) 00:32, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Genealogy scripts Is it all right if I start making Script pages for Genealogy of the Holy War, ''as with some of the later games? I'm not sure how to create the pages, but I'd be happy to fill them with info. Quan of Leonster (talk) 03:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see any problem. If you need any help, feel free to ask!--Otherarrow (talk) 03:05, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Okey dokey, thanks. So, uh, how do I start? Quan of Leonster (talk) 03:11, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, there's a nifty little 'Contribute' button at the top left. What wonders we discover when we open our eyes... Quan of Leonster (talk) 03:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Top right. Wow, nice one, me. Quan of Leonster (talk) 03:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey OA! Hiya, OA! I just wanted to see how you were doing, making sure you were okay and such. Haven't seen you around for a while, and I was just a little concerned. You've been on the recent changes here today, so I guess you must be okay, which is good to know. See you around :D Jimcloud 23:18, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh thank god it's Jimette, I was afraid it was people moaning about the Robin thing some more. Aww, thanks for checking up on me! I've been fine. I just...keep getting distracted with other things to go on the IRC. Sorry sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Kudos Obviously I dreaded the day that discontent with the whole "Hey, why is the page Avatar and not Robin???" would bubble over as soon as word came that he/she would be in SSB4 as "Robin". I read everything and your rebuttals, and I guess I just wanted to say I was a impressed at the way you put your foot down and championed good policy over "the people have spoken", at least in this case. But yeah, good thing we have the disambig page for the FE2 char. vs FE13 default name, yeah? It went overlooked for a long time, kinda like the Hawkeye one. Kudos.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) FE Hasha no Tsurugi Endings Okay, before acusing me "making up" a character ending, here are some pages from the manga with framed characters ending... "Does he ACTUALLY have a ending framed like the character endings in the games, or are you just summarizing the end of the manga?" "I seriously have no clue if you are just summerizing the end of the manga, or if they actually have character endings. From how Tiena's seems to have stuff taken from manga panels, it's the former. You shouldn't "make up" fake character endings." "OK I ain't stupid. You literally just took the bit of the article telling the end of his story and claimed it was an ending." I've show you enough proof now. It's up to you to decide since your the admin anyway.Hiruman (talk) 19:53, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Me being the admin don't mean anything in this context. I apologize for my rudeness, but...well, you gotta admit, I had reason to be suspicious: on one of the articles, you did just chop up part of the preexisting article then paste it under a "endings" banner. It kinda made the whole thing suspect IMO. So it was an honest mistake. ::Also, in something that me being an admin ''does mean something in: learn to give your images proper filenames. Img000020 or whatever ain't going to cut it and I will delete that kinda thing by sight. It doesn't take much effort to name something "AlDragonLord" or something. I don't ask for super detailed filenames, but I should be able to tell what it is just from the filename.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:20, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. Kinda lose my cool there. Yeah, I just knew that we must rename the image before posting. Hiruman (talk) 01:58, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Just Popping In a Bit~ Howdy! How long has it been since I've been on this wiki? ^^; In any case, I updated my User Page/Talk Page or whatever with a link to the FE12 data that I had for Base Conversations, so anyone can download the document and start that page up! Spread the word to others that may be interested like Aivass (I believe that was his name???) or whoever so that it can get done! Hopefully it helps eh? ^^; Xenomic (talk) 08:30, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know that I already made ALL of the charstat templates on my Sandbox, so be sure to check them out to make sure they are to your liking! I already notified Aivass of the gameplan here, and would like to hear any feedback on the templates too. They won't be installed until all of FE11 & 12 are fully done. I don't recall if I ever fully finished the character page template that's in the sandbox either, and I don't think I ever got feedback on the Item template in the Test Template page, and the item thingie in the sandbox... Xenomic (talk) 03:22, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Popping in to remind you to let me know when you're done with the templates for FE11/12 so that the next phase of the templates can be implemented~ Xenomic (talk) 00:57, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. I forgot to move on to Mystery after finishing Shadow Dragon. My bad. (I am slow enough at this even before forgetting stuff. ._.) EDIT: I also forgot to start before it got too late. I'll pick up tomorrow.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:01, September 19, 2014 (UTC) There you go, GBA template is up. Decided to get the big one out of the way next. ^^; Xenomic (talk) 01:11, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh. You already did it. And picked the most time consuming one to do. It took me a week to do the DS one, how long do you think this will take? (I haven't even started! Real life has sapped the mood for wiki work). Thanks a lot buddy. >_>--Otherarrow (talk) 00:20, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually, it seems Codefreak has been updating the pages for you for the most part (he may be doing it in an odd way, but it works nonetheless and nothing's breaking so!). So that's even less for you to worry about, you can PROBABLY leave it to him, if he has enough time to do the others. I could put the Gaiden one up and let you handle that one while he handles the GBA stuff? Xenomic (talk) 03:25, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Welp, since Codefreak finished up the GBA stuff so easily, I decided to toss in the FE1/3 template next~ Xenomic (talk) 04:13, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :For the love of Christ, could you please ask before you put this stuff up? If you just put it up, you leave us unprepared! I've been unable to even start on any of this because I haven't had the time! You disappear for months after FE4, but now you are trying to rush through them!--Otherarrow (talk) 12:31, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :: ...Codefreak's been taking care of it all right now anyways, and I put it up BECAUSE he's been taking care of it, kinda like how he is right now. I wouldn't have put it up otherwise. ::If you'd rather me NOT put up the templates, I can just leave and let them stay as they are. I don't appreciate getting my head chewed off like that... Xenomic (talk) 20:12, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but a lots been going on and I've been unable to actually work on anything, and I feel like you are rushing through this and I haven't had the time to do it! We are lucky that someone is around to do this, because if it was just me like it used to be, the GBA likely wouldn't be started, much less done. I haven't had the time! Sorry. I admit, I am not used to there be actual other users on this site.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:51, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, if it feels rushed it's only due to it getting done is all. Again, I don't try to force anything on anyone (granted, starting with the GBA could've been quite disastrous, I admit. Though it'd have to get done sooner or later. Just didn't know that you were busy at the time, and didn't know that others would help on it. Glad they are though). Xenomic (talk) 22:56, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I am glad we actually have editors. I dunno when he showed up, but I'm glad he's here. Sorry I snapped at you. A lots been going on with my end of the screen and I am just so used to having to do everything myself (probably to the determent of the wiki, as folks have pointed out that I am not good at this at all).--Otherarrow (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Undid trolling on various pages I had to undo trolling and vandalism by an IP adress on the William, Nehring, and Ganef pages. Mastergabe2000 (talk) 02:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Removal due to "Tor" Despite the fact that I'm using a Tor browser, I didn't see any reason to remove my legitimate image of the Gungnir as it's featured in Thracia 776. Not only that, you seemed to remove only the Gungnir image but not my Gae Bolg one. Is there a specific reason for that?--For NCR[[User talk:For NCR| A Safe People is a Strong People! ]] 17:46, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know what you are talking about. I removed it because the filename you gave was really crappy and not descriptive of the subject at all. Giving a passible filename is like super easy to do, so I generally have zero tolerance for this kinda thing. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:51, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I screenshot it and pasted it on an image with that file name. I forgot to change it so it's my bad. You still listed the reason of removal was because of my "Tor" browsing. Either way, it's a shame that it's removed.--For NCR[[User talk:For NCR| A Safe People is a Strong People! ]] 17:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :I don't even know what "Tor" is, so I probably just misclicked. If you still have the image, you can just upload it with a different filename.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:00, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Please Restore? Could you restore Category:Pages proposed for deletion ? You accidentally deleted it.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:56, October 6, 2014 (UTC)